Insomnia
by Plainsongsandcosmicdust
Summary: Merlin can't sleep and goes for a walk. Arthur finds him. Fluffy Merlin/Arthur One-Shot. SLASH. Please review! :D


Insomnia

Merlin's bare feet dragged across the winter-cold cobbled stone floor as he walked and perused the corridors of the castle. He'd spent about roughly two hours in his own chambers deciding if he should get up or not, he'd eventually convinced himself. But it always took a hell of a long time to do.

He was still ashamed that he couldn't sleep.

His lack of sleep was a burden to everyone. But no one could be angry with him, and instead many of the people who Merlin associated with on a day to day basis _pitied _him. None of Gaius' potions or concoctions seemed to work, which only disgruntled him further. Every day faded in to the next.

He always took these night walks; it was an easier way to pass time by. And he always had welcomed the cold, preferring it to attempting to sleep in a pool of his own sweat in his own bed. The air was cool and as refreshing as peppermint. Every breath of wind was like a trickle of a gentle stream. He sat on the floor of the courtyard and leant his back against the wall, feeling cool but exhausted. Sleepy but at ease with the world; aligned with the castle and the trees.

When Gaius realised his potions weren't making Merlin sleep, he instead took to making sure Merlin would stay awake. This had a strange result, in that because of this, Merlin became a slightly more competent manservant to Arthur than usual, much to the Crowned Prince's confusion. It made it all that easier of Merlin regardless, the less mistakes he made the less he would have to redo. If he over exerted himself he might faint.

That had happened, unsurprisingly, fainting, that is - never around Arthur, though which was a relief. He had visions of never ending teasing of "Gods Merlin, you're such a girl.", "I can't believe you fainted." And "You fainted? Go muck out the stables." Oh yes, he knew how merciless Arthur could be, if in the mood.

He had absolutely no clue what the root of the insomnia was, which was even more annoying. He felt exhausted. He wanted to sleep. But when he brought himself to, he simply could not sleep. It made Merlin want to cry. But that, of course would merely make him feel and seem to be more like a girl. It was a roundabout which Merlin could not alight, even if he wanted to. Like any other disease.

He heard the familiar sound of feet thrashing against the cobbled stone floor. It was much like Merlin's but harsher and more certain. The raven-haired boy could not bring himself to move, feeling quite near petrified to the spot by either lack of sleep or lack of care or the cold, or even possibly all of the above. He shifted his eyes up reflectively and saw Arthur's concerned but slightly annoyed gaze, he groaned internally.

"_Mer_lin. What are you doing on the floor?" Arthur asked rather condescendingly

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Merlin replied carelessly.

"It looks like you're sitting on the freezing cold floor in winter and trying to catch your death. I mean, really, do you _want _to die?" Merlin remained silent and chose not to speak, either through lack of energy or inability to care. He was that tired that he thought he did want to die. He wanted to sleep forever and not wake up.

In light of that, Merlin replied tonelessly "Why yes, Arthur. I want to die. This is my agonisingly slow and painful suicide." He rolled his eyes mirthlessly.

"That isn't funny, Merlin. You could die out here. Go back to your chambers."

"And what exactly are you doing outside at this time?"

"I was going for a walk." Arthur replied "Although, I don't see why that is any of your business."

"Just as what I do isn't any of yours." Merlin said pointedly.

"Go back to bed, Merlin."

"Arthur-" Merlin started.

"No, it's a bloody order. Do as you're told. I don't want you too ill to work and having someone else as a servant. Go to bed and-" But Arthur stopped suddenly and crouched next to Merlin, there were tears in the boys eyes. "What's the matter?" He said, as though dealing with a toddler, which Merlin hated.

"I can't sleep." And then the tears did really start, spilling down his cheeks whilst a hollow sob protruded from his dry lips. He realised he sounded more of a child now than ever, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Arthur berated himself for only now noticing the deep-set bags which had formed under his friend's eyes. He looked in pain as he sobbed his little heart out. Arthur couldn't help thinking of how adorable Merlin looked, and how it broke his heart to see Merlin so upset.

He leant over himself and brought Merlin in to a gentle hug, wrapping his arms around Merlin in a completely protective way. He held Merlin as he sobbed. Merlin was hugging back, but the weeps which wracked his body did not seem to be retreating. Arthur made sure to put his lips right over Merlin's adorable right ear as he whispered, almost lovingly

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" He felt so angry with himself for not noticing Merlin's obvious malady. But then, it wasn't so obvious – he reasoned with himself, as Merlin had seemed quite awake whilst working.

"Didn't want you to think less of me" Merlin mumbled back, through his sad little sobs. "I just want to sleep, Arthur."

"How long has this been going on for?" Arthur asked gently, smiling as Merlin's sobs turned in to gentle hiccups.  
"Two weeks," replied Merlin. His ears seemed to droop as though a defeated puppy sentenced to being shot. Arthur didn't like it when Merlin looked that sad.

Before Merlin could protest, Arthur had dug down and gathered Merlin up in his arms like a pile of crumpled clothes. Merlin didn't really have it in his body to protest. He merely asked shortly "Where?"

It took Arthur about a minute to connect the dots and form the answer "My chambers, I have a comfortable bed in there, you should be able to get some sleep."

Now Merlin did begin to protest. But Arthur merely put a finger on Merlin's mouth and gently shushed him. Merlin had never felt so much like a baby. Apart from when he was a baby, but that was hardly within memory.

Arthur laid Merlin down on his bed gently, making sure his head sank into the pillows. He stripped the damp clothes off Merlin, to which Merlin had the sense to blush. Arthur himself stripped and climbed into bed.

"Merlin. Look at me." Arthur commanded. Merlin did, although it was a rather hesitant roll towards the Prince. Arthur caressed the bags set underneath Merlin's eyes, tracing them with his index finger. This brought another series of blushes to Merlin's cheeks. Before Arthur knew it, he was bringing their lips together in a loving kiss.

It went on for what seemed like forever. It was rather electrifying for both parties. A fight of dominance happened by way of their tongues, which caused Arthur to smirk lightly.

Arthur finally drew back begrudgingly. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He was gasping for air, but so was Merlin.

Merlin seemed completely blissful, but speechless. His eyes felt heavy to himself. He felt dozy, and indeed began to doze – which Arthur saw and grinned at.

"Do I bore you to sleep, love?" Arthur said teasingly, with a wicked grin. Merlin muttered something incoherent, which made Arthur smile lightly. He stroked the back of Merlin's hair and kissed his forehead, seeing the love in his eyes just before his lids finally sealed shut.

Arthur snuggled Merlin closely and protectively, and felt himself fall asleep too. He was just so happy that Merlin could get a good night sleep, and if this was the only way it could be brought about, he certainly didn't mind.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please read & review3 (If you Review, I'll make the boys cuddle you to sleep tonight!)


End file.
